Project Carthage
by Gamergirl-sayz-hi
Summary: Franz finished Carthage, Anthea's never taken, Lyoko never built. Stations all around the world equipped with its own super computer and large rooms stacked with Scanners. Aelita, now 22 is in training to inherit her fathers company. But reports are coming in on glitches Avatars fighting strange robotic creatures during a cyber attack featuring a strange logo on all the terminals.


**A one shot to help with writers block. Do you think it has potential. Inspired by the backstory found in the novels that fans have summarized in english.** **THANK YOU! Ahem, I'm surprised no one has done this idea yet!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _The year is 2004._**

 ** _My father, Franz Hopper and his team have created a revolutionary technology called Carthage._**

* * *

All around the world, there are stations filled with scanners. Hundreds lining the large ornate hallways. People coming and going in each scanner with terminals at every 10 to virtualize them. At the end of the room is large, guarded, double doors and elevators on both sides, leading to the main supercomputer in charge of all the scanners in the building. It is so large, that behind the double doors, the computer takes up the size of a football fields and the room surrounding it (Lined with engineers, scientists and maintenance) is the size of a matching 'stadium'.

* * *

 **The purpose of this project was to (and I quote):**

 **"** _ **T**_ _ **he purpose of Project Carthage is to create a way to control electrical communications and electronic devices, and to develop a system that could transport people from across the world in record time, at no cost. In short, its role is to revolutionize all the ways of communication as they currently exist, material or digital**_ **."**

* * *

Walking to the room, the security let me pass with no hesitation.

My name is Aelita Schaeffer. I am in training under my parents to one day inherit the company, Lyoko. I am 22 years old. I have short red hair like my mother with hazel eyes, pale skin due to the climate, and reach just past 5 ft. I am wearing a maroon turtleneck and a matching skirt under the uniform lab coat with my name tag.

* * *

 _ **Lately we've been having problems with the virtual world as reports of static and echoes of 4 children are seen fighting strange monsters. Both having weak signals making them holograms that keep flickering in and out and non-interactive with anyone but each other. There are also reports of them talking to the sky, or a voice they have identified as 'Jeremy' or 'Einstein'. Curious.**_

 _ **But what has everyone in a worry is the 5th child that has recently appeared: myself, but at a younger age. Upon closer inspection, I appear around 12 years old and in a strange outfit. Similarly strange as the other four children.**_

* * *

Walking into the Supercomputer room, I am swarmed by scientist keeping informed of the stations' status as is protocol. In the corner of my eye, I see my mother up above in their shared office. She waved me up and I nodded. finishing with the reports, I made my way to them. To get there, I pass into the main scanner room when something catches my eye.

A boy with blonde hair, glasses, blue sweater, tan pants and sneakers. He is with, I presume, is his father as the boy goes into the scanner and waved to his dad. As the doors close and the virtualization is completed, something happened. Yelling has occurred from the lab I just left and all the screens suddenly became static.

A strange red logo appeared on all the terminals. An... eye? No, a target?

More screaming, but from the entrance.

One of the scanners opened and a strange machine walked out. It was as tall as me, but on four legs before kneeling down, lifting its front legs and started firing on the civilians.

Someone grabbed my hand, it was the boy. Wasn't he already virtualized?

"We need to get out of here, Aelita! XANA is here for you!"

"Me?! Why?!"

"No time to explain, just run!"

More and more cybernetic creatures came from various scanners until we were surrounded. Then, one resembling a crab stood before us and looked directly at us.

"Laser Arrow!"

Closing my eyes and leaning over to protect the boy, shots were fired and the crab was destroyed. Slowly looking back, before me was one of the children, no, teenager..? But in the flesh. Strange purple outfit, cat ears and a tail swishing behind him, he grinned.

"Cool! Long time no see Einstein!"

"Wha-?" I stared in shock at the boy in my arms.

"Give me a break, Odd! I only JUST got my memories back." He adjusted his glasses before picking up his bag, carrying a laptop.

"Sorry to cut this reunion short, princess, but Yumi and Ulrich need my help." Before jumping on a purple hover board he's seen using in the reports.

"Princess..?"

"Sorry, some habits die hard I guess." Looking around, he is seen typing away on his laptop, standing before the main lab. "Can you get me inside? I need to access the supercomputer to help them stop XANA and innitiate a few programs that could really help them out."

I just stood there dumbstruck and overwhelmed as someone yelled "IMPACT!" somewhere behind me.


End file.
